Clips, clasps and slides for retaining locks of hair for example in position are well known.
Present devices include one or more of the following disadvantages, i.e. made of several components which can fail in use, unexpectedly catch material such as the hair or causing annoyance, or require complex finger movements.
Some use an action which limits the amount of material which can be held.
The present invention is directed to reduce or overcome these disadvantages by retaining a relatively small or large amount of material in a single device, being simple in construction, easy to use without complex finger movements with reduced risk of unwanted entanglement of material such as hair.